A Werewolves Past
by Tears-Of-Love-Tears-Of-Hate
Summary: Remus Lupin was not always alone. He once had a great life. But that all changed. And Remus has his reasons for not letting Tonks into his life. OneShot.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

**Author's Note: The character in this fanfiction is called Gerleen. That is the same name as the co-writer of "Behind the Scenes: A Sirius Black Story" rest assured that the character in this fanfiction is not like my friend, so do not review saying stuff like. "Stop putting your friends in fanfiction!" The reason the character is named Gerleen is because she gave me the main idea for this fanfiction. Also, I'd like to thank Rose for the title and Gerleen for the idea.**

**That is all, Enjoy: _A werewolves past_  
**

**

* * *

**

Remus Lupin was a very lucky man, as he was constantly reminded of. Around the same time as Lily and James married, Remus married to Alyssa Chloe. In October of nineteen-eighty the Lupin's received their first child, Gerleen Anne Lupin. They were, in simple terms, 'The Perfect Family.'

The deaths of Lily and James Potter, Peter Pettigrew, and the betrayal of Sirius Black sent Remus into a wreck. But their love was strong, and Alyssa helped him continue to live.

Their love was so strong, in fact, that even though Alyssa was muggle, when Remus told her that he was a werewolf she just continued to love him more. Instead of running away screaming like he thought she would have, she helped him. She couldn't do much since she was only muggle but she helped him the best she could. She built a safe place down in the basement where he could transform each month; she looked up a spell he could perform on the doors of the basement so the wolf could not break them down. It was the perfect arrangement. He went down there each month before sunset and then at sunrise she would open the door for him.

There was, of course, an acceptation to this arrangement. December 9, 1987. It was a day he would remember always. The days were shorter now, the sun set much faster then it had before. Alyssa and Remus were upstairs in Gerleen's room helping her with her homework, (She went to a muggle primary school.) One minute until the moon rose Remus noticed the time and quickly said goodnight to Alyssa and Gerleen then ran downstairs. Alyssa followed behind him only to lock both doors to the stairs and the door to Gerleen's bedroom. With his hand on the doorknob the first ray of moon light shone through the window. The transformation began.

It took the good part of the night for the wolf the break down the two doors on the stairs. It was now twenty minutes until the sun rose. It took the wolf up to ten minutes for the door to break off its hinges.

"Mummy, I'm scared." The seven year old said. Her mother just moved in front of her. This night the wolf was not Remus Lupin, and she had no clue what the wolf was capable of doing. Why was her Mummy hiding her from the wolf? Gerleen was wondering. Why was there a wolf in her bedroom? Why was it so loud and so mean?

Nine minutes…

The wolf paced around the room. It smelled blood, human blood, and it wanted the blood. He wanted to attack the humans. Tonight, the wolf was winning over the human inside, Remus had lost control and become Moony.

Eight minutes…

Gerleen wiggled her loose tooth with her tongue and it fell out. It was very bad timing as the blood dripped and stained her white nightgown. Her white baby tooth was lost in the pure white sea that was her blankets.

Seven minutes…

'Stop it!' Alyssa told herself. She had a very bad habit of biting her lip when things got bad. But the more she told herself to stop the harder she bit her lip. The pearls that hung around her neck could now be mistaken as rubies.

Six minutes…

"Mummy? I'm scared. Why is there a wolf in my room?"

Alyssa looked back at her daughter and quieted her down, "Shh, it's alright. Mummy's here you don't have to be scared."

Five minutes…

_Blood… kill… hurt… blood_… The wolf thought.

Four minutes…

_Oh please, oh please, oh please, let us get past these next few minutes. Oh please, oh please. _She prayed.

Three minutes…

The wolf was restless, it jumped onto the bed the two humans were on and attacked the bigger one of the two.

Two minutes…

"Mummy?" A quiet voice asked, she was afraid.

"I love you." But who this message was directed towards, no one would ever know.

One minute…

She was dead. The wolf had won, she was dead. The white bed was now a sea of red. "Mummy! Mummy!" The seven year old cried out, afraid of what she was seeing.

He transformed…

"Daddy?" She asked looking up at her father who had tears in his eyes. "I-is Mummy dead?" She asked. Remus just looked down at his daughter but could not reply. He did not want to think of her as dead, it was too painful.

He just hugged his daughter and cried for not only what he had done but what he had to do. The next day, after they had buried Alyssa, he put his daughter in an orphanage to never see her again. He put the house up for sale after fixing the damage the wolf had done, and bought a house in the middle of no where. And the rest is written in the pages of the books we've all known to love.

* * *

**Edit: Author's note: If you like this fanfiction a lot and want to read more. There is now a continuation of it written by Starinthenight. here is the link: ** _wwwdot fan fictiondot netslashsslash2544064slash1_


End file.
